User talk:Blithesomeness
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Blithesomeness! Thanks for your edit to the File:AldersRichProfile.png page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 10:47, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I already posted Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 06:18, November 14, 2015 (UTC) And I posted. It seems Eugene's really going for that teacher/mentor thing. And I say Eugene's going for it because I'm only typing how he would act in this sort of situation where he's facing a true enemy. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 06:48, November 16, 2015 (UTC) I have posted. And about stopping the attack, I was assuming that it was just one fireball. Sure, I'm okay with Eugene taking part. What would he be doing? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 01:28, November 19, 2015 (UTC) If you think about it, I haven't been implying at all that she's weak. The only reason that he's been able to block the attacks thus far (There's only really been two) is because that he had magics that could counter certain techniques. For example, the effects of Fortification Magic allowed him to catch the spear without getting cut or getting knocked back. It had nothing to do with the amount of power, physical or magical, that she had. It's because he had the certain magic (as well as reflexes that allow him to cut down the bullets coming at him from machine guns) that he could do so. As for the lecturing thing, Eugene is intentionally doing that. There are two simple ways to get a person to show who they are on the inside. That is either through anger/irritation or sorrow. (Although I'm sure there are other ways) Eugene wants to know what sort of person Aldercy is and he has determined that it would be easier to use irritation. It's pretty obvious to him that Aldercy is not the nicest gal and he wants to find out clues as to why so he can help her back to the good side. I'm already planning out other scene later on in the RP that help Aldercy come back to the good side. Do you have any ideas for that? Oh yeah, about the Breach attack, just to let you know, you're not allowed to autohit, like as you put in, you had the arms grab Eugene without giving him a chance to counter. I'll just write as if the arms were coming at him. I'll tell you when I post And about the storyline, sure, that'll be fine. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:02, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Dude, I posted. Do you have anything else for Aldercy to do or should we move on? Oh yeah, why would Aldercy give Eugene the information about the dark guilds if he didn't capture her? Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 21:17, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Blith, are you still active? :o [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Souless']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Honey Badger Don't Care']]) 00:02, December 2, 2015 (UTC) It's fine dude, don't worry too much about it. Glad yo see you're back. Anyway, yeah, that idea will work. By the way, what's this Augustus Vigil? Is it a person? A group? Or a spell? I'm trying to figure it out so I can respond which I will respond tommorow. It's late for me. By the way, congratulations on achieving Character of the Month! Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 07:10, December 5, 2015 (UTC) There ya go :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:17, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm, just to congratulate you for achieving Article of the Month.. lol, :P. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Honey Badger Don't Care']]) 15:46, December 5, 2015 (UTC) I posted, sorry for taking a while. Thanks for the compliment but there's still a lot of work that needs to be done on Eugene to even get him considered for the Character of the month award. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 20:07, December 10, 2015 (UTC) I posted blith.When she wakes up, I imagined her waking up on Eugene's lap or waking up on Yuna's lap. Just in case you don't know, Yuna is one of the alternate personalities of Eugene which can come out and with her own plant clone body. The other idea is she wakes up and sees Eugene cooking food. your choice for that. Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 06:22, December 12, 2015 (UTC)